


#SaveIchimatsu2k16

by swagminimeatloaf



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Attempt at comforting, Cutting Warning, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Suicidal Ichimatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagminimeatloaf/pseuds/swagminimeatloaf
Summary: Ichimatsu is a sad boi and turns to self harming, Kara attempts to comfort him but Ichi insists he's fine and not to bother with him.





	1. The Bad Boy Broke Ichimatsu's Heart's Heart.

Ichimatsu winced slightly as he dragged the cool sharp razor over a section of his wrist, beads of his blood forming quickly over the cut. While he was easily susceptible to getting caught it didn’t phase him much. Ichimatsu watched intently as a streak of blood trickled down over his wrist. Just as he lined the blade up and began to make another cut the painful second oldest brother barged in. Without knocking. “Ah, my bad buruza-...” Karamatsu started, his words dying in the back of his throat. There was no good way Ichi could possibly cover up the fact he was in the midst of cutting himself so he just sat there, wrist turned down towards the floor, staring at him with a blank expression. “...” “S-surely you’re not cutting, Ichimatsu- kun…” Karamatsu said quietly. Ichimatsu worried his lower lip thoughtfully to keep it from trembling and glanced down at the tiled floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him. “But why…?” Kara spoke softly, closing the bathroom door behind himself. “I-” Ichimatsu began, letting out an anxious sigh before looking back up at him. “That’s not important. Just don't bring this up to the others, especially Jyushi.” Karamatsu looked at Ichi with troubled eyes “But-” “No buts Shittymatsu!” Ichimatsu barked, tears welling in his eyes. Kara left promptly, leaving Ichi to tend to himself. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cleaned himself up, a hiccup escaping him as he bandaged his arm. Tomorrow was a new day.


	2. Countdown from ten Ichi, you won't make it to one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamatsu couldn't keep his mouth shut and told Jyushi about what he discovered the other day, knowing Jyu could make more of a difference than he probably ever could.

The next morning seemed like any other, until Jyushi started coddling him. He had a minor suspicion that Karamatsu told him but he brushed it off. At least until Jyushi brought it up while giving Ichi a belly rub. “Hey nii-san?” Jyushi asked as he gently grazed his fingers over Ichi’s tum. “Mmm?” Ichi grunted, a shiver running down his spine. “Do you cut?” The question somewhat caught him off guard, that fucking bastard! He did tell him! “Uhm” Ichi sputtered, sitting up trying his best to maintain eye contact. “I want you to be honest” Jyushi hummed. Ichimatsu couldn’t help but to glance away as he spat out his answer “It’s...a possibility.” “But why nii-san?” Ichimatsu kinda just shrugged before looking at him again. He didn’t gain anything from it, he supposed it was like an outlet for him. The rest of the day Ichi secluded himself from the others, mainly so Jyu couldn’t baby him. Tomorrow was a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's shorter than the first :'D but hey i found motivation, woooo.
> 
> hope it isn't shite.


	3. The Doctor is putting Ichi to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichimatsu snaps and confronts Jyushi about how he's been treating him ever since he found out about his depression and ye.

The rest of the week went on like this, and Ichimatsu finally snapped. He couldn’t take another day of Jyushi babying him. He appreciated it sure but he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before Karamatsu found out and told Jyu. “Enough!” Ichimatsu shouted, clenching his fists. Jyushi jumped a little, definitely caught off guard at the outburst. “E-eh?” Jyushimatsu said with a nervous smile. “Stop coddling me! I’m fine okay?!” Jyushi looked away and Ichi almost instantly regretted raising his voice at him. “Look, Jyushi…” Ichimatsu started with a sigh, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m fine, really. You don’t need to worry about me so much, as much as I want to I’m not going to take my life.” Fuck. Not the best choice of words for sure but hey, he was trying his best. Jyu looked back at him with the saddest expression and god did it pain Ichi to see him look so pitiful. “I’m really sorry-” Ichi began to say, Jyushi cutting him off with a hug. They thus spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch watching whatever was on TV. The next thing to do was confront Karamatsu. And maybe kick his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to writing chapter 3, chapter 4 is gonna be spicy boi's  
> hopefully I won't go as long posting the next one.
> 
> hope it isn't poopy  
> this one is only a couple more words longer than the 2nd :'))


	4. What has gone wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karamatsu gets his "just desserts."

Ichimatsu wasn’t much one for holding grudges, surprisingly enough. Sure he held things above his brothers heads but that’s just what siblings do. But this time, it was different. Karamatsu went out of his way to tell one of the brothers about what he walked in on. Jyushi. The one Ichimatsu specifically said not to because he knew how he’d react. This of course really pissed him off so what’s better to do than get some deserved revenge on him? Probably nothing. 

“Hey, Jyushimatsu.” Ichimatsu called out to his brother. “Yes nii-san?” Jyushi said with his usual bright smile. “Do you want to go practice your swings at the park?” “Yeessss!!” Jyushi said excitedly, rushing off to go grab his bat and such. “Could I maybe tag along, buraza?” Karamatsu asked, pushing his glasses up with one finger. Ichimatsu kinda just gave him a cold look before mumbling a ‘sure’ through gritted teeth. 

Soon the three of them were at the park and in no time Jyushi was getting to practice his swings. He had brought an extra bat just in case one them wanted to as well. Ichimatsu switched off pitching with his painful second eldest brother which gave him the perfect opportunity to do his evil deed. Picking up the spare bat he practiced a couple swings, without giving it much thought he walked up behind Karamatsu and cracked him in the back of the head with the bat, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Jyushi was utterly confused and concerned as to why Ichimatsu did it but Ichi just disregarded it, dropped the bat and walked off and left Jyu to tend to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4  
> its no good and is sadly anti-climatic in my opinion  
> i didn't really want to write but here it is  
> sorry if it sucks lol i can't give two shits rn


	5. Goodnight Ichi, I hope things get well soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the "incident."

Ichimatsu’s attendance around the house had become spotty to say the least. Jyushi usually went out and found him and brought him back home most nights. Instead of sleeping with everyone else like he would normally, he slept on the couch. It wasn’t like he was trying to isolate himself from the others, but one could argue that’s exactly what he was doing. There wasn’t anyway in hell he’d let himself stay in the house any longer than he had to. Ichimatsu actually kinda hoped things would eventually go back to how they were before the “incident”. To where they could look back on it and laugh- at least maybe the ones who weren’t the victim. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to writing Chapter 5. It's funny actually, because I really wasn't sure where to take it, but I got around to thinking about it and it hit me so here it is! Hope it hasn't been absolutely terrible, thnaks for readin!

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda felt like dumping my shitty angst fic somewhere so. I can't write for jack B') I may or may not come back to this?? I lack serious motivation at times;;


End file.
